this is how i'll tell you
by wish phantom
Summary: this is how i'll explain just how much i love you


"Sam!!!" Danny yelled from the window of his midnight blue Frontier, "Sam, come on. Come back. Sam!"

"Just leave me alone Danny!" Sam walked up the driveway of her mansion as the rain poured down on her.

"Sam, you're gonna get sick!!!" She kept on walking. "Sam… You left your purse. It has your key in it," He held it up for her to see. (He had actually taken it on the ride home…) He smiled.

She stopped. She turned around and came back. "Give it to me, Danny." She held out her hand.

"Not until you get in and talk to me."

"Give me my purse."

He stuck it in between his legs and smiled.

She glared at him but she opened that door and climbed in, "Okay, now what?"

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem…"

He stared at her, "I must have done something. Why did you just get up in the middle of the movie and leave?"

She wouldn't look at him. She could feel his ice blue eyes bore into her cheek. She hung her head, "Just give me my purse, please."

He grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "Did I do something?"

It was a windy October night and as a tradition, Danny had treated Sam to a movie like he had been doing every Friday night since Tucker had left to go to his mother's house after his parents divorced. It just so happened that the only movie not sold out was a cheesy romance movie that Danny had thought nothing about when he bought the tickets. Half way through the movie Sam had stood up and left. When she didn't come back after ten minutes, Danny stood up and went looking for her, but when he couldn't find her he called her cell to find out she was in the truck. He had driven her home without either one of them saying a word.

"You didn't do anything," Even though he was still holding her chin, she directed her eyes elsewhere.

"Then why did you leave, Sam?"

A single tear trickled down her cheek, "I just can't…"

"Sam, what's wrong?" He wiped away her tear. "Sam?"

She looked at him then very swiftly grabbed her purse, "I'll call you later. Thank you for the ride home." She got out of the car.

He nodded with a blank look on his face, "I'm sorry!" He yelled.

She smiled and ran up to the front door of the mansion. She opened the door and when she looked back the truck and Danny were gone. She hung her head and shut the door.

Danny drove away as quick as he could as tears streamed down his cheeks.

For the next two days Danny and Sam laid on their beds holding their cell phones but they never called each other like she had promised.

That Monday neither one of them talked to the other and she never looked at the boy who some how sat next to her in _all_ her _freakin_ classes.

At lunch, Danny came in through one entrance and Sam came in through the other. They crossed paths for a brief moment as Sam went to get her water and Danny made his way into the long line that was where he was to be served.

Danny sat down at their usual lunch table and looked up to see Sam's back to him as she got her salad from the cooler. She turned around and walked toward him with her head down. He expected her to sit with him but instead she walked past him. He watched her walk to a large weeping willow tree and sit down with her back against the tree.

He looked down at his corn dog and pushed it away. He stood and walked over to the tree. "Uh…" He cleared his throat, "Hey Sam."

She opened the lid on her salad bowl but never looked up.

He sat down beside her, "Look Sam… I don't know what's wrong, but-."

She slammed down her bowl and the contents spilled everywhere.

He looked down at the food, "Sam?"

She looked at him, "You wanna know what's wrong?! This!" She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed his lips. When she pulled away, she stood and ran off.

He watched as she ran off, "Uh…"

Everyone in the school yard was staring at him.

"Well it's about time!" Dash Baxter yelled smiling.

Danny gaped at everyone.

"What do you think you're doing there, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer stood there with a mad look on his face. Then he smiled, "Go get her."

When Danny realized what was happening, he smiled and stood. He ran after Sam and found her hitting her head against her locker crying.

"Sam?" Danny grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, "Sam!!!"

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Danny!" She couldn't stop crying.

"Sam!!! Just calm down and don't…" He wiped her cheeks with his thumbs, "Don't be sorry." He smiled.

She had a confused look on her face. She hiccupped, "What do you mean?"

He pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away, "I'm sorry… Sorry I didn't tell you earlier that…" He looked away. "That I do. I have feelings for you and I made everything worse by taking you to that cheesy movie…" He scolded himself. "Any other thing to do that night but no, had to go and- Stupid!!" He hit his forehead.

She just stared at him. Another tear trickled down her cheek.

He stopped, "Sam, what's the matter?"

"You… kissed me?"

He stood there for a minute before nodding, "I guess I did…" He grinned.

She turned her head away, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

She sank to the floor and held her head in her hands.

He crouched beside her, "Sam?"

She looked at him and smiled still crying, "Thank you…"

He smiled, "Anytime…"

Now that they were seventeen, Danny couldn't help but notice the change in their physical appearance. Sam had started wearing lower shirts and her body now had a nice curve to it. She always wore shirts that showed off her naval and its new ring. He imagined that her stomach felt as soft and silky as it looked. He tried not to think of his best friend that way but what was a teenage boy with raging hormones to do?

Not to mention the fact that he had changed too. His hair was longer and had red tips on it. His body was still very slim but had new muscles added to him. He still wore the same old clothes that he always had except now he wore only black just like Sam.

Sam was looking at him funny. He was staring at her stomach she felt, but why?

They never had awkward silences, it was usually more of a comforting silence but this time, it was stranger then normal.

"Danny?" She waved her hand in front of his eyes.

He snapped out of it and smiled, "Sorry. Just thinking… Uh, so what do you say to dinner tonight at the Nasty Burger?"

She smiled, "I'd love to. Walk with me after school?"

Danny smiled as the bell rang, "It is after school." He stood and held out his hand. "Shall we go?"

She took his hand and stood. She laid her head on his shoulder and walked with him outside the school. Danny blushed but she seemed not to think much of it. He put his arm around her waist and that made her blush.

When they got to the Nasty Burger, they sat in a booth far in the back. The restaurant was correctly decorated with jack-o-lanterns and cheap cut outs of ghosts. Black cats were placed in the windows and witches hung in front of the restroom doors. Everyone was well aware of Halloween being only three days away, especially the students of Casper High which were also aware of their school dance on the same night.

Sam sat down as Danny went to the counter and ordered for them. When he came back, he was holding a tray with a soy melt and a basket of fries with chicken fingers. He sat down in front of her.

She gave him a sad frown, "Why?"

Danny gave her a confused look. "Wha-."

She patted the seat next to her and frowned again.

He looked at her for a second, "Oh!' He smiled. He stood up and sat beside her, "Better?"

She put her arm around his and laid her head back on his shoulder, "Much better."

He smiled and picked up a fry, "Want one?"

"Please."

He put it in her mouth before picking up one and putting it in his. That's when his cell went off. "Hello?" He picked up.

"Hey, dude. What's up?" Tucker's voice came from the other end.

"Hey, Tuck. Hold on, I'll put you on speaker." Danny pressed a button and laid his phone on the table.

"That must mean- Hey, Sam."

"Hello, Tucker." Sam smiled.

"So where are you?" Tucker asked.

"The Nasty Burger," Danny said.

"Oh on a date are we?" Tucker teased.

Danny looked at Sam and smiled.

"Why the awkward silence guys?"

She smiled back and looked back at the phone, "You could say that."

"Oh really? Danny, what you been up to? Did you finally tell her?"

"You mean he knew too?" Sam asked Danny.

"Okay, who didn't know that? So how did you tell her, man?"

"I didn't…" Danny smiled.

"Then how did-?"

"I kissed him, okay? Are you happy?" Sam quietly yelled at the phone.

The sound of something being spit out came over the receiver, "You did what?"

Sam smiled as Danny blushed, "I kissed him." She repeated.

"When? How? I mean- Spill!" Tucker got excited.

"Shhh! It was in the lunch yard. Wait, why am I telling you this?"

"You have to!" Tucker had a smile from ear to ear that they couldn't see.

Both Danny and Sam were smiling too.

"Oh come on! Tell me!"

"Bye Tuck," Danny and Sam said at the same time before Danny hung up.

After they had finished eating, Danny stood and held his hand out to her.

"Where are we gonna go?" She asked.

"You'll see…"

He led her outside and down the sidewalk. They walked down the trail and into the park. They walked until they came across an old wooden bench. He sat down and smiled at her before patting the spot next to him silently telling her to sit down.

She sat and stared at the water in front of her.

His smile disappeared. "What's on your mind, Sam?"

"Don't you-." She took in a deep breath but never looked away from the water. "Don't you think that us going out is… weird?"

"No, why?"

She shook her head. "I don't know but… We've been best friends for so long. I just thought-."

He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him, "As long as I'm with you, everything's just perfect…"

She smiled as he kissed her.


End file.
